Wife
by Akai with Azul
Summary: Apa reaksimu, jika kau di datangi seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah expressionlessnya bilang : "aku tahu ini gila, tapi kau adalah istriku."...? kalau itu adalah Luhan, maka inilah reaksinya! My first ff with Hunhan couple! :3 rated M! XD
1. Chapter 1

Luhan menoleh ke samping untuk merenggangkan otot lehernya. Ia cukup lelah karena terlalu lama membaca buku sampel sambil berdiri tegak. Itu resikonya; kalau kau tidak ingin membeli buku yang kau baca sementara di toko buku tempat kau singgahi itu tidak menyediakan tempat duduk satupun.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Mungkin cukup sudah kau dia selama tiga jam kurang lebih; berdiri dengan kepala sambil ditundukan dan tenggelam dalam buku sampel yang disediakan pihak managemen toko buku. Luhan lelah—sekali lagi diucapkan.

Istirahat di apartemennya, dan besok harus datang pagi ke kampus karena rutinitas pagi klub sepak bolanya—_jogging_ bersama.

Maka diletakkannya buku dengan _cover_ berwarna biru keunguan ke rak tempat dia mengambil awalnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan direntangkan ke belakang.

Dan dari sanalah awalnya dimulai.

Ketika Luhan hendak beranjak pergi tanpa belanja buku satu pun, matanya sekilas menangkap seseorang yang menatapnya dengan intens. Karenanya, Luhan secara refleks ikut menatap pria tampan berjas formal berwarna abu – abu hangat beberapa langkah di depannya.

Ia terpaku; tidak mempedulikan bising di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Ia lebih memilih peduli pada sosok yang tertangkap oleh retina mata rusanya.

Pria itu tinggi, tegap (lebih tegap dan perkasa dari pada dirinya yang sedari SMA mengikuti klub sepak bola), berambut pirang pucat dan memakai kacamata. Salah satu tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku jas bermerek tersebut, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi di biarkan menggantung bebas. Pria itu tampan—sangat tampan seperti tokoh Edward Cullen dalam film vampire yang disukai oleh Xiumin; tetangga apartemennya; meskipun ia melihat jelas ada jenggot tipis dan beberapa kerutan di sekitar mata dan sudut bibirnya.

Luhan memperhatikannya—lebih tepatnya ia bingung dengan tatapan orang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tatapan orang itu… sangat… uh.., intens. Dengan warna pupil yang menggoda dan tampak bening terawat; meskipun pria itu memakai kacamata mode saat ini.

Tapi ekspresinya… sangat… datar.

Terlihat jika ia seperti ingin menelanjangi tubuh mungilnya yang layaknya anak gadis.

Membuat Luhan gugup dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi; daripada ia yang tidak dapat menahan diri dan menjadi lemas tubuhnya.

Namun belum lima langkah ia berjalan robot (dia _salting_, kau tahu?), ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Luhan berbalik dengan spontan; ingin melihat orang yang telah berani mencengkram telapak tangannya yang putih dan mulus (ia rajin untuk luluran; lulur bengkoang kalau penasaran kenapa ia memiliki jam mandi yang cukup **sangat** lama).

Tapi yang ada, dia justru melongo dan bengong.

Ternyata yang menariknya adalah pria yang tadi menatap intens dirinya. Pria yang membuat Luhan _salting_ di dalam hati; lompat – lompatan hingga gelindingan sambil tersipu nista di relung hatinya.

Terdiam sejenak, saat Luhan ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan umum yang ada di pikirannya; orang itu terlebih dulu menyela dengan suara datar, dewasa, dan terdengar cukup keras :

"_**I know this is crazy,**__**but**_ _**you are my wife**_."

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 of 2**

.

.

.

**Wife**

.

**Screenplays!HunHan**

.

**M**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**All of character is not mine, just a fic**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative** **universe** **with much typo**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary**!:

Ketika sedang berkunjung ke toko buku, Xi Luhan tanpa sengaja bertatap mata dengan seorang pria dewasa yang berwajah _expressionless_. Namun begitu ia hendak pergi, tiba – tiba tangannya dicengkram erat dan pria dewasa itu berkata dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar : "_I know_ _this is crazy, but you_ _are my wife_."

Jadi, wajar 'kan jika respon Luhan ialah menamparnya, menjerit kaget dan pingsan karena kalimat '_luar biasa_' dari pria minim ekspresi itu..?

My first fanfiction of Hunhan in rated M! :3

_With expressionless(always~)-Mature_!Sehun _and CollegeStudent_!Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Mata yang semula tertutup itu mengerjap. Berkali – kali, sampai retinanya berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyorot baik padanya. Luhan menatap langit dengan mata sayu dan pandangan kosong, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terdampar di sini; di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan bau obat yang khas. Kenapa aku bisa di ruangan ini?, pikirnya.

'ini rumah sakit atau klinik..? eh, memangnya aku sakit, ya..?' gumam Luhan tanpa suara. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan lebih memilih untuk duduk menyender kepala ranjang sambil bersidekap manis.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling sambil berpikir sesuatu—alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan ini. Alasan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dengan dirinya sebelum terbangun dan mengetahui dirinya di sini.

Tapi ketika Luhan berusaha untuk mengingatnya, ia justru merasa pusing. Maka dari itu, ia bawa jemari tangan kanannya untuk memijit pangkal hidung—berusaha mengurangi rasa pening yang menyerangnya langsung dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya dari kegiatan pijat – memijat itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara—menatap Pria yang sedang menggendong anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Sedangkan pria itu, mengkipun nadanya terdengar khawatir namun berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang datar sama seperti pertama kali mereka bersirobok mata.

Ya, pria berdarah asli cina itu sadar bahwa pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya itu adalah pria yang sama yang tertangkap basah menatap intens dirinya di toko buku.

"um..," Luhan menunduk kecil. Sejujurnya, dia agak malu jika di tatap oleh mata cantik pria beranak satu itu dengan sebegitu melekatnya. "ya.., seperti yang kau lihat."

"kau lapar? Apa kau butuh sesuatu..?" Luhan menggeleng. Lalu matanya bertatapan dengan anak lelaki yang pipinya bersemu merah. Anak lelaki itu—ia rasa mirip dengan pria yang menggendongnya dan…. Dirinya.

Mata rusa Luhan menelusuri wajah anak lelaki itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam; mata tajamnya yang mirip dengan pria yang kini telah duduk di samping ranjang tempat Luhan berada; hidung dan bibir anak itu yang sama seperti Luhan; dan rahang yang kokoh dan tegas yang sama dimiliki pria berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Tidak, Luhan tidak lupa dengan tatapan datar yang anak lelaki itu layangkan padanya—mirip seperti sang ayah yang sedang memboyongnya.

Tiba – tiba Luhan merasa malu; anak itu tampan seperti ayahnya—begitu pikir mahasiswa semester lima jurusan manajemen bisnis di kampusnya.

"ano…" setelah hening canggung selama beberapa menit, Luhan membunuh kecanggungan di ruangan tersebut. "kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya, _ahjusshi_..?"

"kau lupa?" pria itu membuka kacamatanya. Menyimpannya di tempat kacamata _portable_ dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku. Sedangkan anak yang kini ia pangku, terlihat terkantuk – kantuk. Namun masih dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada kakak cantik yang menjadi objek pandangnya.

"kau pingsan di toko buku 2 jam yang lalu. Karena aku takut kau kenapa – kenapa, aku membawamu ke klinik sekitar toko buku. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Oh Sehun."

Pria itu menepuk lembut kepala anak lelaki yang telah terlelap. "dan ini anakku, Oh Sehan."

Ah…, Luhan ingat sekarang.

Alasan kenapa ia bisa pingsan dan mengetahui jika ia terdampar di klinik ini; adalah bukan lain karena mendengar kalimat pertama yang _ahjusshi_—um; yang Sehun ucapkan padanya. Ucapan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, lalu sebagai balasan atas ucapan yang membuat dirinya dan Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian itu…. Adalah.… adalah…..

Luhan meringis begitu ia mendapati ada bekas lebam kecil dan berwarna luka bengkak. Secara tidak sadar, ia tangannya mengerat pada selimut yang ia kenakan di tubuhnya. Berkeringat dingin.

'pasti sakit.., pantas saja aku merasa tanganku terasa kasar dan sedikit nyeri..' batin Luhan merasa bersalah.

"ngomong – ngomong..," Sehun memperbaiki pangkuannya agar sang buah hati tidak jatuh. "tamparanmu lumayan juga."

Luhan menunduk dalam. Dia mengigit kecil bibirnya dan matanya melihat ke seluruh objek sekitar ruangan kecuali pria di sampingnya. Meskipun merasa takut, namun rasa bersalah mendominasi relung hati. Maka dari itu, setelah ia menghirup – menghembuskan nafas secukupnya, ia berujar dengan nada lirih yang terasa canggung.

"maafkan aku.., Sehun _Ahjusshi_."

"nggak. Aku tahu, mungkin kamu kaget. Dan.., hm.., jadinya kau refleks."

Untung saja suara pintu yang terbuka menjadi celah dimana Luhan dan Sehun terjebak di keheningan canggung lagi. Di ambang pintu sana, berdirilah seorang dokter tampan dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat kemerahan dan suster pria manis dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang tampak rapi dan _stylish_. yang saling tersenyum ke Luhan dan Sehun.

Dokter dan suster itu membungkuk sedikit—memberi sapa; lalu sang dokter yang memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun di name tag itu mengambil map dari suster bernama Lee Sungmin.

"ah, ternyata anda sudah siuman, Nyonya Oh.."

"ha?" Luhan melongo. "anda berbicara pada siapa, dokter Cho..?"

"tentu saja dengan orang yang bangun dari pingsannya, nyonya." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "dan itu adalah anda, Nyonya Oh.." Luhan mengernyit lagi. Ternyata memang Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutah 'Nyonya Oh'.

"nyonya Oh..? maksudnya saya..?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil melirik ke sosok yang duduk tenang di sebelah ranjang tempat Luhan berada.

"pria itu bilang bahwa anda adalah istrinya.., jadi, tentu saja aku harus memanggil anda Nyonya Oh, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang terlapisi kacamata.

Luhan melongo. Matanya membulat—nyaris menyamai bola mata alami _hoobae_nya di kampus—bibirnya menganga yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

"A—APA?!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan di belakang pria itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Walau terkadang ia mencuri pandang ke sosok tegap yang berada di depannya.

Sementara ia menggendong Sehan yang masih tertidur—anak pria itu; Sehun memilih untuk membawakan belanjaan bulanan Luhan.

Tentu saja, setelah menyelesaikan masalah yang—_well_…, membuat Luhan terkena serangan jantung ringan (tapi rasa kagetnya benar – benar luar biasa); begitu urusan administrasi dan pembayaran lunas, Luhan pun berterima kasih sudah merepotkan pria berumur 31 tahun itu. Tentu saja, sudahlah dia pingsan, dia pun dibiayai pembayaran kliniknya.

Pada awalnya, Sehun berniat untuk mengantar Luhan pulang ke apartemen. Namun Luhan menolak, sebab ia masih punya jadwal untuk membeli belanjaan bulanan dapurnya. Atas kesepakatan sepihak (dan tatapan datar Sehun pada Luhan yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan merasa segan untuk menolak), akhirnya Sehun menunda diri untuk mengantar pria cantik asal cina itu untuk kembali ke apartemen; menuju ke pusat perbelajaan tempat dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"… dingin.." leguh Sehan yang langsung merapatkan rangkulannya pada leher Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menambah eratan pelukannya. "sabar ya, adik kecil. Setelah ayahmu mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu, kau akan pulang dan bertemu dengan ranjang hangatmu." Sehan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Menatap kumpulan bintang yang ikut menemani bulan purnama. Bulan itu bercahaya terang, meskipun jarak antara dirinya dan sang bulan jauh. Luhan yang hanya bisa melihat dari jendela di dinding yang terdapat anak tangga itu cukup puas; pasalnya minggu terakhir ini, setiap malam selalu mendung hingga bintang dan bulan pun tak tampak.

Beberapa orang yang melintasi mereka saling membalas senyum—tapi tidak untuk pria yang ada di hadapannya; tetap sibuk pada belanjaan di tangan dan jalan yang ditunjukan Luhan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Ah ya, jangan lupa dengan bibirnya yang terus mengatakan : "dia adalah istriku, dan yang digendongnya adalah anak kami." Pada orang – orang.

Membuat Luhan memekik tertahan dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada orang – orang yang merautkan wajah syok dan terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan sang biang onar, hanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tak acuh.

Walaupun terkadang pula, ia justru di beri selamat atas pernikahannya yang bahkan ia sendiri serius belum melepas masa lajang di bawah altar.

Kalau sudah begitu, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sambil menerima ucapan selamat itu dengan tawa canggung. Padahal hatinya miris karena tak ada yang mempercayai ucapannya.

Sambil berjalan, Luhan kembali memikirkan kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu dan ucapan dari dokter muda di klinik tadi.

Ucapan dari pria berwajah minim ekspresi namun seorang duda yang tampan yang membuatnya tercengang sekaligus berharap.

'istri, ya..' batin Luhan sambil mengendus bau tubuh Sehan yang masih dalam gendongan hangatnya. Bau khas anak kecil menghuar di rongga hidungnya. Membuat pria yang sebenarnya penyuka anak kecil itu merasa nyaman.

'aku ini namja, tapi masa' dia mengakuiku bahwa aku adalah istrinya..? bertemu saja baru hari ini! Humph! Dasar _ahjusshi_ muka datar!' menggembungkan pipi dan menatap sebal pada punggung pria yang kini sedang menoleh ke kanan – kiri; melihat angka nomor pintu apartemen Luhan.

Ia ingat kembali, ketika dirinya dengan mati – matian mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah istri dari seorang Oh Sehun, sementara Oh Sehun sendiri bukannya bantu untuk meluruskan masalah ini, yang ada dia justru sibuk dengan Sehan yang merengek ingin pulang.

Di sisi lain dokter yang telah menikah dengan suster yang bersamanya itu; hanya tertawa _evil_ dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu malu dengan status yang seorang istri dan ibu dari dua sosok yang ditujuknya—dan dokter itu tahu sejak awal jika Luhan bukanlah wanita. Membuat Luhan jengkel, panic, dan rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tak ada yang percaya pada ucapannya yang benar nyata adanya.

Apalagi, belum sempat Luhan menghapus kepercayaan dokter Cho tentang statusnya yang bukan sebagai istri dari Oh Sehun, pria berkacamata yang tampak kewalahan dengan Sehan yang menangis sesenggukan karena ingin tidur di ranjang rumah—menarik pinggangnya, mengecup sudut bibirnya tiba – tiba dan mengajak pulang. Menimbulkan siulan menggoda dan kikikan geli dari dua sejoli dokter – suster di hadapannya.

Saat itu, Luhan tidak lagi memikirkan masalah tentang statusnya yang diaku Sehun; apalagi ejekan dan gurauan godaan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

Sebab ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam sensasi dimana Sehun mengecup lembut sudut bibirnya—walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Dan ia lebih merasakan debaran jantung yang cukup kencang juga kenaikan suhu tubuh yang tiba – tiba hingga terkumpul di wajahnya. Menggelitik—sangat menggelitik.

….. jujur—

….—Luhan menyukai kedua sensasi menggelitik itu.

.

.

(_apa aku boleh berharap untuk benar – benar_ _bersanding denganmu…?_)

.

.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

.

.

A/N :

#background music: Eternal Flame – Atomic Kitten

Heiyooo~~ kemarin di review ff pecandu bau tubuh; siapa yang minta HunHan..? #nyalainconvetti

Dan~ ada yang tahu dengan kalimat yang diucapkan _someone_..? #tunjuk_summary _#naikturunalis

Ada yang kenal personifikasi negara _Sweden_ dan _Finland_ dari anime Axis Power Hetalia..? hahahahaha.., kalian betul sekaliii~~ inspirasinya dari ucapan Berwald (_Sweden_) tentang Tino (_Finland_) bahwa si Tino adalah istrinya kepada semua personifikasi negara..!

Lihat ekspresi kagetnya si Tino lucu banget! _Ciyus_..! belum lagi ekspresi kaget para personifikasi yang mendengarnya! XD

Jadi, tiap Berwald ngomong gitu soal Tino, ekspresinya ya itu-itu saja, datar, _flat_, _poker_. Mirip sama mas – mas ganteng sebelah.. #LiriktuanmudaOh

_By the way_, ini adalah anime lama yang mengusung tentang sejarah WW 2, dan berbau YAOI! Y. A. O. I! dan pengarangnya adalah pria—yang kemungkinan dia fudanshi! XD

Intinya, dari anime inilah Al kenal dunia per-yaoi-an! #kecupAntonio(personifikasiSpanyol)

Oh ya, Al Spamano shipper! #kibarkolorLovino| kalau kalian tahu anime ini; bisa sebutkan pairing kesukaan kalian..? :3

(ngomong – ngomong, Al suka ketawa kalau baca _summary_-nya FF ini! Hahaha!)

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :D


	2. Chapter 2

"selamat malam. Namaku Oh Sehun, suami dari Oh Luhan—dan yang ini anak kami, Oh Sehan."

Bagus. Bagus sekali ucapanmu, Oh Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa membenturkan perlahan dahinya ke dinding di samping pintu apartemen; berkali – kali. Bibirnya komat – kamit tanpa suara, mengucapkan: "_ahjusshi pabbo_! _Ahjusshi pabbo_! _My Godness_.. aku lelah harus menjelaskan soal itu berkali – kali!"

Padahal ia tahu jika Sehun mendengarnya. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Apalagi dengan tangan Sehun yang mengobok – obok kantung mantel berbulunya untuk mencari kunci dan langsung memasuki apartemen si cantik bermarga Xi—daripada mempedulikan ekspresi tetangga sebelah Luhan yang menganga konyol dan menatap Luhan dengan bola matanya yang melotot.

"LUHAN! JADI KAU SUDAH MENIKAH..?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU..!? BAHKAN KAU SUDAH PUNYA ANAK!"

Lalu yang merespon teriakan pria _chubby_ hobi ngemil itu adalah tangisan kaget dan ketakutan yang mengalun dari bibir Oh Sehan di gendongan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 of 2**

.

.

.

**Wife**

.

**Screenplays!HunHan**

.

**M**

.

**Ao Alice**

.

**All of character is not mine, just a fic**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative** **universe** **with much typo**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary**!:

Ketika sedang berkunjung ke toko buku, Xi Luhan tanpa sengaja bertatap mata dengan seorang pria dewasa yang berwajah _expressionless_. Namun begitu ia hendak pergi, tiba – tiba tangannya dicengkram erat dan pria dewasa itu berkata dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar : "_I know_ _this is crazy, but you_ _are my wife_."

Jadi, wajar 'kan jika respon Luhan ialah menamparnya, menjerit kaget dan pingsan karena kalimat '_luar biasa_' dari pria minim ekspresi itu..?

My first fanfiction of Hunhan in rated M! :3

_With expressionless(always~)-Mature_!Sehun _and CollegeStudent_!Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

"sungguh? Kau tak bohong pada tetanggamu yang imut ini, 'kan, Xi Luhan?" Xiumin memicingkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya mengerucut imut; tapi sayang, Sehun lebih tertarik pada bibir Luhan yang sedang digigit kecil oleh sang pemilik.

Yang dirasa memiliki nama tersebut mengangguk yakin. Raut wajahnya yang meperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang tidak berbohong, membuat pria yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Luhan ia menghela nafas kecil. Luhan tersenyum senang, helaan nafas yang pendek itu menandakan jika Xiumin percaya pada penjelasannya.

Sambil mengelus rambut Sehan yang sedang meminum susu dari botol khusus untuk seusianya dan bersandar pada dirinya; Luhan melirik takut tapi sebal kearah pria yang kini sedang menikmati _black coffee_ hangatnya.

Lagi – lagi, Sehun tidak ingin membantunya menjelaskan permasalahan yang cukup dinilai merepotkan oleh Luhan.

"ya sudah kalau begitu," Xiumin beranjak berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu apartemen Luhan. Ia berjalan kearah pintu yang diikuti oleh sang pemilik apartemen. Sementara Sehan bersama Sehun masih diam manis di ruang tamu. "padahal kalau kau memang sudah menikah, aku ingin minta traktiran di _café_ baru seberang gedung~" Xiumin berkedip.

Tapi Luhan merengut.

"kau minta traktir saja pacarmu itu, _hyung_! Kenapa harus aku?"

"_baby_ Lu," sebelum Xiumin masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya, Xiumin berkerling nakal. Membuat Luhan berfikir jika Xiumin adalah uke yang agresif, berbeda dengan kekasih prianya yang terlihat tenang dan pasif.

"kalau dia bukan suamimu, kenapa tak kau jadikan saja dia suamimu sungguhan..? hehehe.."

Sebelum sandal rumah milik Luhan tepat mengenai dirinya, Xiumin bergegas untuk masuk dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus merajuk atas ucapan sebelum mereka berpisah.

'kalau boleh.., aku juga inginnya begitu.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil menghela lesu. 'tapi, dia 'kan sudah punya anak. Yang berarti dia sudah punya istri…, atau jangan bilang jika dia mau menjadikan aku sebagai istrinya yang kesekian…?'

Luhan tercengang mendengar kata hatinya. Ia baru menyadari itu sekarang ini.

Lalu pria yang mengoleksi barang berbau rusa itu menggeleng – geleng cepat. Menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya yang ia buat menggembung tanpa menyadari jika Sehun dan Sehan ada di belakangnya. Dengan nada berat dan tanpa ekspresi (lagi), Sehun bertanya apakah ia baik – baik saja. Yang tentu saja setelah melewati masa – masa kaget karena mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba – tiba, Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa.

Sehan berkedip polos sambil menatap Luhan.

Lalu diulurkannya kedua tangan yang jemarinya bergerak seolah ingin meraih sesuatu. Luhan bingung, namun entah kenapa kedua tangannya mengambil alih Sehan untuk berada di pelukannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam menatap interaksi mereka dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sebagai balasan tubuhnya dipeluk Luhan, Sehan mengecup sekilas bibir mahasiswa cantik itu dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Melanjutkan tidurnya.

Luhan melotot. Begitu pula dengan Sehun yang terkejut, meskipun samar. Beberapa menit terlarut dalam kekagetan, terdengarlah suara dengkur manis dari Sehan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_pervert kid_! Berapa umur anakmu, _ahjusshi_?!"

"lima tahun kurasa." Sehun mengangguk. "ya. Tepat hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang kelima."

"oh…!" Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Sehan dengan sayang. "selamat ulang tahun adik kecil~ selamat ulang tahun~" Luhan mengecup pelipis Sehan dengan sayang yang terkesan keibuan.

"kau sudah tidur, ya? Padahal _hyung_ ingin bertanya tentang hadiahmu.." Luhan membawa Sehan menuju kamarnya; setidaknya sebelum Sehun berpamitan untuk pulang, Sehan tidur di tempat yang layak agar tubuhnya tidak merasa kelelahan.

"Sehan sudah memberitahukannya padaku hadiah yang ia inginkan sekarang." Jawab Sehun sambil mengendorkan dasinya. Tak lupa ia menggulung lengan kemeja hingga selutut. "dan ia ingin seorang ibu baru."

Gerakan jalan Luhan terhenti. Dengan gerak terpatah, ia menoleh ke belakang. Menangkap tatapan mata Sehun yang beragam arti dalam melihat kembali iris kembar Luhan.

"lalu, istrimu dan ibu anak ini mau di kemanakan, eh, ahjusshi?" sungguh! Rasa penasaran Luhan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Sehun diam menatap wajah Luhan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu, sepasang mata rusa yang selalu berbinar dan berkilau jika sedang menatap lawan tatapnya, hidungnya yang menggodanya untuk mendaratkan kecup ringan atau cubitan gemas, dua bongkah pipi yang jika menggembung tampak seperti tupai yang membawa makanan di mulutnya…. Lalu kali ini ia menatap bibir kissable milik lelaki berstatus mahasiswa tingkat lima jurusan manajemen bisnis di hadapannya.

Merah.

Merekah.

Yang bergerak – gerak membentuk tatanan huruf ketika berucap – ucap.

Cantik….. Cantik sekali lelaki di hadapannya.

"dia…"

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar. Dan dia tahu jika Sehun sedang menatap intens kearah bibirnya; karena itu jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia hanya berharap semoga Sehan tertidur pulas hingga tidak merasakan degup jantung Luhan yang menggila.

"dia berpisah dengan kami. Aku bercerai dengannya ketika Sehan berumur tiga tahun."

Bibir Luhan terkatup erat. "kenapa bisa begitu…?" Sehun melirik ke anaknya yang masih memeluk erat leher Luhan. Ia tahu, anaknya tampak nyaman dan bersahabat dengan sifat keibuan dari diri Luhan.

"dia selingkuh di hadapan Sehan. Bercinta dengan selingkuhannya di hadapan Sehan yang terbangun dari tidur siangnya."

Luhan menahan nafas dengan tatapan yang terkaget. Refleks, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan yang bebas.

"tidak peduli dengan Sehan yang menangis dan lebih mengurusi selingkuhan itu."

Hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah detik jam dan suara gemuruh di langit yang menandakan akan turun hujan.

"itu sebabnya hak asuh anak jatuh ke tanganku. Selama ini dia selalu diam jika berhubungan dengan yang namanya ibu, tapi begitu melihatmu tadi saat di toko buku, akhirnya dia bilang ingin ibu baru."

"seharusnya…," suara Luhan melunak. Mungkin merasa simpati dengan anak yang ia gendong dengan rasa sayang ini. "kau mencari wanita secepat mungkin untuk dijadikan istri dan ibu anak ini."

"apakah harus seorang wanita?"

"eh?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap balas tatapan tajam dan datar Sehun. Sejujurnya sejauh ini, Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan intimidasi pria berusia 31 tahun di hadapannya ini.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, begitu Sehan melihatmu di toko buku hari ini, dia menginginkan ibu baru. Sambil jarinya menunjuk kearahmu dengan antusias." Sehun maju satu langkah untuk mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Luhan. "Itu sebabnya saat itu aku melihatmu yang langsung tertangkap basah olehmu."

Lidah Luhan kelu. Dan perasaannya aneh. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menangis bahagia walaupun dia masih bingung apa alasannya ia ingin menangis.

"karena itu, aku ingin menjadikanmu istriku dan seorang ibu dari Sehan." Sehun mengucapkan hal itu dengan nada lembut tapi serius.

"_ahjusshi_, aku… _namja_." Lirih Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan menunduk. Ia mencium shampoo anak – anak yang menguar dari rambut Sehan.

"aku nggak peduli. Aku nggak peduli, Luhan." Sehun membawa tangan kanan Luhan ke dadanya, tepatnya dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang; sama seperti jantung Luhan. "lihat," lanjut Sehun.

"selama orang itu bisa membuatku seperti ini," Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan Luhan di dadanya.

"selama jantungku bisa membuatku berdetak liar seperti ini, ketika aku menatapnya, ketika aku dekat dengannya, ketika aku menyentuh, mencium dan memeluknya,"

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang memerah sempurna. Perlahan, dengan tatapannya yang sedang mengunci sepasang iris kembar berkilau milik lelaki yang telah menancapkan panah asrama di hatinya ketika pertama kali mereka bersirobok.

"selama aku bisa terus merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah kurasakan pada mantan istriku dulu atau orang lain pun..,"

Ya, Sehun mengakui jika ia belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada orang lain—bahkan mantan istrinya sekalipun; ia menikah pun karena perjodohan kedua orang tuanya yang hendak meninggalkan dunia bersama di detik terakhir mereka.

Tapi berbeda saat ia menatap Luhan.

Rasanya, ada perasaan menggelitik di hati, rasa hangat yang baru dan membuatnya merasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan selain dari kedua orang tuanya.

"aku nggak peduli. walau itu adalah seorang _namja_ pun. Aku tak peduli."

Kini, pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan ringan. Deru nafas masing – masing saling mengenai wajah di hadapannya yang merona indah.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu.., jadilah istriku dan ibu dari anakku."

Sehun membawa dua orang yang berharga itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menyalurkan perasaan dan kehangatan tubuh kepada sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya—Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehan.

Luhan bahagia.

Ia bisa merasakan kembali perasaan menggelitik dimana bibir Sehun menyatu indah dengan bibirnya. Dan kali ini bukalah kecupan singkat, melainkan kecupan penyalur rasa cinta dan rasa sayang yang dirasakan pria di hadapannya.

Kulit wajah Luhan bisa merasakan belaian lembut tangan Sehun, merasakan suhu hangat masing – masing. Mengirim getaran kecil yang membuat mereka mabuk dalam kolam cinta yang terbentuk ketika mereka saling bertatapan di toko buku saat itu. Getaran kecil yang justru berarti bagi kedua belah pihak yang telah menyadari perasaan masing – masing.

Perasaan yang orang lain sebut sebagai perasaan mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehan berguling ke kanan.

Tak lupa dengan boneka rusa yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya ia peluk; juga dengan gumaman – gumaman kecil. Lalu, tangan mungilnya membenarkan _bed cover_ yang terpasang hingga sepinggang kini menjadi sebahu, karena ia merasa dingin dengan pakaiannya yang berlengan pendek, kau tahu..? dan di kamar Luhan terpasang _AC_ tepat diatas ranjang _king size_nya.

Kelopak matanya yang tertutup bergerak – gerak. Tapi bukan berarti akan terbuka dan menampilkan iris indah yang didapatkannya dari sang ayah. Yang ada, ia secara refleks menutup sebelah telinganya dengan boneka milik Luhan dan kembali merajut mimpi yang tertunda dengan damai.

Tanpa desahan dan leguhan kenikmatan yang berasal dari sofa beludru di belakang tubuhnya—tak jauh dari ranjang itu berada.

Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap lembut punggung telanjang lelaki yang berada di pangkuannya. Menimbulkan leguhan manis yang tertelan oleh bibirnya; sebab ia sedang saling menyatukan bibir yang tercecap manis. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan pinggul lelaki cantik yang menerima lamarannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia senang—terlampau senang begitu pada akhirnya ia berhasil menghadiahkan Sehan ibu baru yang ternyata adalah sosok yang berhasil mengambil perhatiannya. Seorang lelaki manis yang membuatnya berdebar – debar, seperti remaja labil yang sedang pada fase jatuh cinta.

Tak lupa ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, bermaksud menggoda lubang anal Luhan yang tepat berada di bawah gundukannya. Luhan hanya mendesah lirih dan sesekali bernafas terpatah – patah. Penis Luhan terasa ngilu karena beradu dengan celana Sehun yang masih terpakai oleh sang pemilik dan himpitan pada perut _six pack_nya.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, memberi tahu jika pasokan nafas di paru – parunya mulai menipis.

"ah.. ah.. hhaaahh.. uu.. unghhh... ah.." sambil meraup oksigen, ia mendesah dengan kepala terngadah tinggi.

Sehun yang diberikan sepasang dada dengan puting yang menegak cantik menjadi tergoda. Maka itu, dijulurkannya lidah Sehun hingga ujungnya mengenai salah satu puting tegang milik Luhan. Dan tanpa meminta izin, dikulum lalu dihisapnya puting berwarna merah jambu kecoklatan.

"aaaann~ aah.. ah.. hhuuhh.. ngaahh.."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa menekan kepala Sehun yang rambutnya tak teratur karena telah ia acak-acaki. Sementara itu, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung telanjang bagian belakang milik Sehun yang telah berkeringat dan terlihat seksi.

Tangan Sehun bukan lagi bergerilya di punggung Luhan, melainkan beralih ke penis Luhan yang telah berkedut menandakan bahwa lelaki manis itu akan menemui klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Itu sebabnya kita tangan Sehun mengocok dan memijat seduktif penis lelaki yang berada di pangkuannya dengan _full naked_.

"a—akkuh.. nggh! Ah.. ah.. nggaahhh..! aaanngghhhh~~ _AHJUSSHIIII_…!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa perih tetap menjalari tubuhnya yang bagian bawah—perih sekali, terasa seperti tubuhnya terbelah dua oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia berusaha tetap tegar agar pria yang menindihnya kini tidak merasa panic dan bersalah.

Tapi itu sia – sia saja. Karena selain isak tangis Luhan tetap terdengar walaupun kedua tangannya berusaha meredamnya, Sehun sudah menyadari bahwa lubang anal Luhan berdarah—terasa dari kulitnya yang merasakan keluarnya cairan lengket yang tercium amis.

Sebagai pria yang baik kepada yang dicintainya, Sehun memeluk lembut tubuh telanjang Luhan yang terkukung di bawahnya. Mengecup dahi, pelipis, atau kedua punggung tangan yang masih betah menutupi wajah si manis lelaki pujaannya.

"apa kita akhiri sampai disini, sayang..?" mulai saat ini, Sehun memang selalu memanggil Luhan dengan kata ganti yang manis. Membuat Luhan tersipu dan melayang bahagia karena pria duda tampan diatasnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Sambil diselingi isak tangis yang sekarang mulai mereda, ia menjawab dengan tatapan mantap dan mata yang sayu juga sedikit bengkak. "jangan…., Aku hanya.., belum terbiasa. Maafkan aku."

"nggak masalah." Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan yang telah membengkak akibat ulahanya. "aku tahu kalau ini yang pertama buatmu." Luhan mengangguk malu - malu.

"….. bergeraklah." Pinta Luhan setelah membiasakan penis Sehun menghuni lubangnya. "tapi ingat, kau harus perlahan dan jangan berisik, _Ahjusshi_. Atau nanti Sehan akan bangun." Luhan melirik waspada pada sosok anak lelaki yang masih terbuai dengan mimpi di ranjang kamarnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mencium lembut dahi Luhan yang dihiasi anak rambutnya yang terlihat lepek karena keringat.

Awalnya, Sehun bergerak perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan diri begitu mengingat jika ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Luhan. Ia mencari titik _sensitive_ lelaki yang mendesah indah di bawahnya, sekaligus mencari kenikmatan dari rapatnya _rectum_ milik Luhan.

"nggh.. ngghh~ khh.." desah Luhan tak berdaya.

Kedua tangannya diletakkan di samping kepala Luhan yang terlentang diatas sofa beludru tempat mereka memadu kasih; sedangkan telapak tangannya berusaha untuk tidak membuat kepala Luhan terbentur lengan sofa yang terbuat dari kayu akibat gerakan pinggulnya.

Matanya menatap ekspresi kenikmatan yang Luhan pamerkan. Wajah yang memerah, keringat yang mengucur tanpa halangan, mata yang terpejam erat dengan sepasang alis yang mengerut lucu, dan tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang menganga mengeluarkan desahan dan leguhan nikmat disertai salivanya dari sudut bibir.

"pernahkah aku mengatakan jika kau indah, _sayang_..?" bisik Sehun dengan tatapan lembut.

Luhan yang mendengar itu membuka sedikit matanya dengan susah payah. Lalu terkejut melihat tatapan lembut Sehun yang ditujukan padanya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata bahagia tanpa sadar.

Bibir cheery itu melebarkan diameternya. "hhaah.. nggaaah.."

"kau indah, sayang…" bisik Sehun penuh cinta sambil mengecup kecil sudut bibir Luhan. "kau cantik.., istriku yang sangat cantik.." meskipun memang belum sah menjadi bagian dari pria bermarga Oh tersebut, tapi hati Luhan menghangat.

Karena ia tahu, Sehun mengucapkannya berdasarkan rasa cinta yang kini sedang mengisi penuh hatinya.

Hentakan itu semakin cepat, membuat Luhan kewalahan dalam menyeimbangi gerakannya dan menahan desahannya yang justru terdengar seperti teriakan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, supaya Sehan tidak terbangun dari mimpi indah. Sehun yang mengetahui apa yang Luhan pikirkan, langsung saja memangut bibir bengkak Luhan. Berusaha menelan dan menerima desahan tertahan dari belahan jiwanya.

"owh.. oowwwhhh~ hhnggh.. nghaaahh.. _ahjusshiii_.."

"sstt.. Luhan.. ggh! Ugh! Luuu.. haannhh.."

_Rectum_ Luhan mengetat, tanda jika sebentar lagi ia akan menemui kembali klimaks. Ia pun begitu. Inisiatif, Sehun kembali pula mengocok penis Luhan yang ia anggurkan sejak penyatuan mereka. Memancing agar tak memakan waktu lama supaya Luhan bisa beristirahat.

"umph! Umphh! Nggaahh.. ah.. ah.. _ahjusshi_.. ah.."

"panggil namaku, Luhan. Khh!— owh! Panggil namaku,... ngh!..., sayang."

"hhaa.. haahh.. ah.. ngh.. Sehh.. hhuun.."

"ya.. terus begitu.. ugh.."

"ah.. ngghhkkh—SEHUUUNNNHH..!"

"LUHAANNNHH!"

Kedua mahkluk yang sehabis bergerumul itu terkulai lemas. Klimaks yang menguras tenaga, begitu pun proses _foreplay_ dan penyatuannya. Hawa panas masih menguar disekita tubuh mereka—tentu selain jarak mereka yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan _AC_, mereka pun sehabis melakukan kegiatan panas yang membakar birahi.

Sehun lebih dulu menyelesaikan meraup nafas dengan rakusnya, ia bangun dari telungkupnya diatas tubuh Luhan dan menatap lelaki itu. Luhan masih dengan kegiatan menghirup oksigen, setelah kemudian ia membuka sepasang mata rusanya begitu menyadari ada yang menatapnya lekat – lekat.

Sehun tersenyum manis—membuat jantung Luhan berdetak karena tidak menyangka jika Sehun terlihat lebih tampan ketika tersenyum. Maka, mendapat senyuman yang langka dari Oh Sehun yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi, Luhan membalas senyumnya.

Lalu tanpa sungkan mengecup lembut rahang pria yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya.

.

.

.

.

"_cintai aku dengan rasa sayang kalian berdua_—

.

.

.

—_karena_ _aku juga akan mencintai kalian berdua dengan rasa_ _sayangku_."

.

.

.

.

.

[The End]

.

.

.

A/N :

#Background music: Futuristic Love – Katy Perry

Hallllooooohh..! #lambailambai

Fiuhhh~~~_ NC_nya bener – bener _failed_ banget! Yang buatnya saja ngerasa panas – dingin – cekit – cekit – cekit – cekit.. #lho?

Hem.., berasa drama banget, ya? Jujur, awal ceritanya nggak begini, lho! Malah terkesan aneh dan memaksa! Pokoknya _draft_ yang lama jelek banget! DX

Terus, karena Al merasa belum pernah buat ff _romance – fluffy_ yang _rated_ M, jadinya Al buat ff Hunhan yang seperti ini, deh! Nggak apa – apa 'kan, ya..? :3

Yang menunggu Malaikat Jatuh atau Sang Penakluk, sabar! Ok? Sabar! Sabar! Tiba – tiba ide lanjutan dari kedua ff ini hilang ditelan Luhan! *dzigh!* tapi sebagai bocoran, kemungkinan lanjutan Malaikat Jatuh dan Sang Penakluk akan terbit bersamaan. Jadi kalian nggak usah nunggu lama lagi dari salah satunya~

Aa!

Kita absen lagi, ok? Hmp! Kristao.. checklist! Sulay.. checklist! Chanbaek... checklist! Kaisoo.. checklist! Hunhan... checklist! Chenmin... checklist!:3

Apa? Ada yang belum baca Chenmin!? Kalau begitu, baca ff yang Chenmin! Tapi setelah review ff ini dulu, ok? :D

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :D


End file.
